I don't need a nap
by Kleo09
Summary: This story plays in movie Z. 'What if Nami was deadly tired when they sailed after Z? What if she was to stubborn to go to sleep? What if Robin wants her to go to sleep? How she'll get through the stubborn girl' A sweet short oneshot, focusing on the friendship of the two girls.


Hey guys, this is my second One Piece story and it was stuck in my head since I first saw the 'Movie Z'.

Just a little warning before you start reading. English isn't my native language, meaning there could be grammar mistakes. So if you're going to find some I would be grateful if you could point them out to me.

So, now enough of my babbling, enjoy reading.

Nami fought against her fatigue sitting on her chair where she was normally sunbathing. She was deadly tired. Her small head popped up and down from time to time. But she wasn't going to sleep. She didn't need a nap.

For hells sake, she was 20 years old after all. Just because her body looked like an eight year old it doesn't mean that she had to act like it. Sadly the only thing being at her real age was her mind, but her body and her abilities were much younger.

Naturally her young body needed sleep after all of this, but she was too stubborn to admit it.

Robin sat beside her best friend, lost in deep thought. It was strange to be 18 again. Her body felt different and sadly her hormones seemed to be from a teen again. She noticed that her normal calm attitude was much more difficult to hold up than normally.

Sighing Robin looked toward her best friend, who was sitting next to her fighting against sleep. The redhead was too stubborn for her own good sometimes.

Carefully she decided to approach Nami. She definitely needed sleep and it was much more important when you thought about the fight they were going to.

A voice snapped Nami out of her thoughts.

"Nami, how are you feeling?" asked an eighteen year old Robin.

"I'm fine." The redhead tried to assure the historian while suppressing a yawn. "It's quite strange to be eight years old. But besides I'm just fine."

Unsure how to go on Robin just looked at her best friend while playing with her hair, an attitude she thought she had lost when she was a teen, but she was a teen again, so this returned too.

Nami felt the gaze of her best friend upon her and felt quite uncomfortable. The raven haired teen just looked at her. Wringing her small hands she decided to speak up.

"Is something wrong with me?"

"What?" confused looked Robin at the small redhead beside her. "Oh no, of course not." Taking a deep breath she continued "You just look so tired, maybe you should take a nap… "

"No, I'm not tired and I'm definitely not going to take a nap." The little girl snapped. She wasn't a baby and just babies needed to take naps.

"But look at Chopper, he's also napping." The raven haired historian tried to argue with the redhead and pointed toward the little reindeer.

Namis gaze followed Robins finger point and she saw that Chopper was soundly sleeping on the lap of an equally sleeping Zoro. It looked quite sweet actually.

"Chopper is much younger than me at the moment. My body is eight years old and I was capable to handle myself quite good at that age." The little girl stated.

*I was at that age when Arlong killed Bellmere after all and I was just fine to take care of myself during that time.* Nami thought to herself, feeling a little sad thinking about her mother.

"Alright, alright. It was just a suggestion." Robin said innocently while trying not to laugh. The little redhead was just looking to sweet, glaring at her with crossed arms.

*Nevertheless, I need to find a way to make her to go to sleep, or else she'll fall asleep at the battle.* Robin thought with a small frown on her pretty face.

For some time the two women … eh … girls of the ship sat in comfortable silence. Nami was still fighting against her body and Robin tried to work something out how to get the stubborn little girl to sleep.

"Nami?" Robin started, finally having an idea how to get her to sleep finally. "Do you mind coming to our cabin with me?"

"Why?" curious the redhead looked up to her best friend. Was she up to something? You never knew with Robin.

"I just wanted to ask you if you can lend me some clothes? With me being younger I've also become smaller and don't fit in my own clothes anymore." The historian explained smiling. The first part of her plan was getting Nami into their room. How she would get her to sleep was something she still needed to work on.

"Of course Robin." Nami said smiling her face lighting up at the mention of clothes, feeling slightly jealous that her best friend still had her beautiful curves, while she looked like a kid.

Robin stood up and looked to the struggling little girl next to her, which was crawling of her chair. Smirking slightly she bend forward and scooped Nami up in her arms and started to walk.

The perplexed redhead stayed still like at statue at first, but after some steps from Robin she started to struggle.

"Robiiiiin, put me down." Nami whined.

"Nami, stop squirming." Robin said, using some extra hands to keep the struggling little girl in her arms. "You had difficulties to get down from your chair and I just helped you. Besides we're going to be much quicker at our cabin that way and you're everything but not heavy."

The little red haired navigator stopped struggling and wiggling in her arms and pouted. She looked around hoping that no one was going to see them. But the luck was with her, the only other people on deck were Zoro and Chopper, which were both still sleeping.

She assumed that Sanji was in the kitchen, busy with preparing food and keeping their captain from it. Franky was still repairing the Sunny and Lysop was helping him. And Brook surely sat somewhere drinking tea and playing on his violin.

Robin smiled down at her pouting best friend in her arms and continued to carry her toward their cabin.

Just a little while later they entered their cabin, with Nami still being in Robins arms. After the raven haired teen closed the door behind them an impatient little girl looked up to her.

"Would you be so kindly to let me down now?"

"Of course." Robin smirked and set her best friend down on her feet now.

"Now, why don't you go and sit on your bed while I look through your clothes?" Robin suggested with a sly smile.

Nami, not suspecting anything nodded and hopped onto their big double bed, or better, she climbed upon it. She always enjoyed having girls time with the raven haired historian. That was just something you needed on a ship full with boys.

"Now, go on! I want to know what you want to wear." The small girl said impatiently sitting on their big double bed.

Robin, who had been thinking of how to get Nami to sleep, was snapped out of her thoughts at the redhead's voice.

"Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts." She quickly apologised, knowing the redheads temper, and turned toward their wardrobe.

Finally she had at least something like a plan to get her friend to sleep.

Looking through her best friends clothes she admired her taste. Both of the girls liked to wear revealing things, after all both of them had a beautiful body. Why not show it then? There was just one difference; Nami preferred much lighter coloured clothes than herself.

After a while she grabbed something she was sure Nami wouldn't like on her and turned around, holding it in front of the still awake girl.

"What do you think?"

"No, no absolutely not." Nami stated suppressing a yawn. "Where did you find that anyway? I haven't worn that in ages."

It was one of Namis pirate outfits she whore while working for Arlong. She even got it from him. After Luffy defeated him she swore to herself that she would never wear this again, she just couldn't throw clothes away.

"Alright, I'll look for something else." the raven haired teen said, turning around and starting to look through the other girls clothes.

After a while Robin started to hum silently. It was a lullaby her mother always had sung to her. Her plan was brilliant. She had noticed that Nami sometimes fell asleep when Brook was playing his violin and maybe a lullaby was working the same way.

Nami started to yawn at her best friends humming. It was becoming much more difficult from second to second to keep her eyes open.

"Robin, could you please hurry up and stop this silent humming? It's getting on my nerves."

"Of course, I'm sorry Navigator-San." The historian assured her and stopped humming for a moment while taking out something else of Namis old pirate clothes.

"No!" the little girl protested vehemently. "Do you do that on purpose Robin?"

"What?" the historian played the innocent one and turned back to the wardrobe.

She started to hum again, just this time it was louder. Nami said that she didn't want her to hum silently, so she decided that louder wasn't a going to be a problem.

Nami meanwhile felt that her body betrayed her. Her eyelids slipped close from time to time and she curled herself in the middle of the big bed.

The historian, who didn't wanted to turn around let an eye appear above her best friend. Quietly she smiled to herself. Her plan seemed to be working. The little girls eyes closed more often now and stayed shut longer, until suddenly Nami opened them wide.

Namis eyelids grew heavier and heavier every second. She nearly let herself be lulled to sleep until she understood what Robin was doing and her eyes flew open wide.

"Robin, I'm not going to sleep. Stop this instantly." The redhead cried out, sat up and started to crawl of the bed.

"Oh no, you won't." the raven haired teen said sternly. Her calm attitude falling for once. Quickly she sprouted some arms around Nami which tackled her back on the bed.

"Let me go." The struggling and squirming little girl demanded, fighting against the hands that held her down.

"No." Robin stated stubborn and walked toward the little girl. "You need to sleep. I know that you're twenty, but at the moment your body is eight and you're pretty exhausted."

The raven haired historian got in the bed beside her best friend and pulled her into her side, letting her extra hands disappear.

Nami still struggled for a while, until she gave up. She was absolutely worn out.

"Even if you tie me down here, I'm not going to sleep." She explained Robin, but was more talking to her bosom.

"Then at least lay with me for a while." Robin tried, smiling down at the little redhead beneath her chin.

"Why?" Nami questioned her.

"Cause it's comfortable." The raven haired girl explained.

Nami thought for a moment before she nodded reluctantly. Her best friend was right, it was quite comfortable.

"But I'm still not going to sleep." Announced the voice of a little girl.

"Of course not." The historian chuckled quietly to herself.

They were laying there for some time and to Namis credit she stayed awake the whole time. It was difficult, but she managed.

Robin realised with a small frown that just laying here wouldn't help. She retreated to her original plan.

Silently the raven haired teen began to sing.

"Hush little baby don't say a word

Mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird.

And if that mocking bird won't sing,

Mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring gones brass,

Mommy's gonna buy you a looking glass,

And if that looking glass gets brocken,

Mommy's gonna buy you …"

Robin stopped singing when she realised that the small girl in her arms had fallen asleep and curled deeper into her. Finally her body had won.

Nami felt more and more tired when the teen beside her started to sing. Without her own doing her body melted into Robins, cuddling close to her, burying her head in her chest, closing her eyes and finally drifting to sleep. The last time she felt this comfortable and protected Bellmere had held her.

The raven haired historian smiled down at the little girl in her arms and pulled her closer toward herself. She felt rather protective toward Nami right now. She pulled a blanket around both of them, determined to stay awake a guard her young charges sleep. But it didn't take long and Robins eyes closed against her own will, her own body paying for the exciting day.

After some hours both girls were still sleeping soundly in their cabin. In the kitchen Sanji looked with hearts in his eyes toward the door, while at the same time keeping Luffy from the food. Both of his angels would come through the door just in a moment.

All of them were there, all of them, beside the girls. Franky and Lysop sat beside each other, talking about the repair of the Sunny, Zoro and Chopper were sitting beside each other too, both still nearly sleeping, Luffy was trying to steal everyone's food and Brook just laughed at the situation.

His girls would be coming through this door just in a moment, the blond cook was sure of this. But minutes passed and there was still no sign of Nami and Robin.

Luffy noticed this too, growing impatient. He knew that Sanji wouldn't let them eat until the girls were here.

"Where are the girls?" he asked, annoyed that something was keeping him from his food.

The others noticed too that they were absent.

"I don't know. Last time I've seen them they were sunbathing." Franky said.

Brook just shrugged his shoulder bones.

"Have you seen them?" Lysop asked Chopper and Zoro, knowing they had come from deck.

"No." the really small reindeer squeaked, while the green haired swordsman just shook his head.

"Maybe they're in their room." Brook suggested.

"I'll get them." Luffy suddenly announced and bounced out of the room.

For a short moment the room was silent, until panic spread in some of his crew mates.

"No Luffy, you're going to die if you disturb them!" Chopper and Lysop screamed, running after their captain, meaning the small reindeer sat on his friends shoulders and Lysop was running.

Franky didn't say anything but dashed after them, knowing the three of them and knowing the wrath of their navigator, even being so small.

"Yoho, maybe I can see their panties." Brook laughed and danced out of the kitchen.

"Don't you dare to disturb my Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan." The blond cook cried out, fire burning around his whole body as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"What's all this about?" Zoro asked, opening his eye and seeing that he was alone in the kitchen. *I guess I'll better go after them, you never know…*

When Zoro arrived at the girl's bedroom he wasn't sure what to think of this. Lysops and Choppers jaws were at the floor and they stared wide eyed into the girl's room. Brook and Franky were tearing up, while Franky held a hand in front of their struggling captains mouth. And the blond love cook fainted from blood loss, because of whatever he saw in the girl's room.

Unsure he approached the door and had to compose himself or he would've looked like Chopper and Lysop at the sight in front of him.

Robin and Nami were lying together in their big double sized bed, a blanket draped over them, sleeping soundly. The young redhead snuggled against the raven haired teen, making an Koala expression on their historian. Robin held the little girl close, a serene smile on her face.

It was clearly a heart-warming sight, even the swordsman had to admit that.

Franky quickly got a camera somewhere out of his body and took a photo of their two girls, before closing the door and ushering them back into the kitchen, both of this while still holding their struggling captain.

Lysop and Brook carried a still unconscious Sanji into the sick bay, a babbling Chopper walking behind them.

Brook smiled and followed the shipwright and Luffy back into the kitchen. He was still hungry after all.

Needless to say that Robin and Nami were quite surprised to find such a photo on their bed after they were turned back to normal, and needless to say that this photo found a special place on both girls bedside tables.

So, what do you think? Do you like my story? I certainly hope so. So, just click on "Post review" button. I promise it won't bite. You'll even get a cookie


End file.
